With the development of optical communications technologies, the structure and environment of an optical network become more and more complex. Therefore, higher requirements for performance on an optical module, for example, sensitivity and an optical signal-to-noise ratio (Optical Signal-to-Noise Ratio, OSNR) have been raised. A sending end and a receiving end in an optical module may generally use multiple technologies to optimize performance of the optical module.
In the prior art, a host (Host) connected to an optical module may optimize a bit error rate of the optical module according to 0/1 bit error information. Alternatively, an equalizer in the optical module may compensate for channel distortion in the optical module. However, performance of the optical module using this method is still poor.